Patch Notes: Version 1.11
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.11 BETA Notes Sep 18, 2001 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * Snow has now been implemented in the "snowy zones". Please note that some zones snow pure snow, and some a rain/snow mix. * Siege weapons now animate when they are used. * Monsters should no longer disappear through floors in dungeons. * /where command now indicates if the NPC you are looking for is "above" or "below" you if the NPC is in a tower or building. * On failure in weaponcrafting, you should no longer lose both items. You're much more likely to lose just one -- although losing 2 may happen on a really unlucky roll. * The /autosplit function now goes through an additional round of randomization, which should even out who gets selected to get loot. It will always be possible for one person to get loot many times in a row, but over time it will average out so that everyone in the party gets the same amount. * There was a bug where monsters would not react if you missed on your first swing (or hit for 1 damage). This has now been fixed. * If trained or otherwise drawn away from their "home" areas, monsters will return home before doing anything else. This means that scout-type monsters that are trained in dungeons will not "scout" out players to kill until they get back inside their spawn radius. WORLD NOTES * The Cursed Tomb (found in Gotar) is for levels 15-22, though the lower levels shouldn't venture deep into the dungeon alone. It is the final resting place of dishonored warriors and kings of Midgard who deserted in the midst of battle, betrayed their comrades, let greed and vice get in the way of honor, or died in less-than-heroic circumstances, and whom the Midgard gods wouldn't allow into Valhalla for their misdeeds. * Aggro radii in Nisse's Lair tweaked slightly. A bit more caution may be required. * Some additional 4-6 level non-aggressive animals added to the newbie area in Camp. Forest. MAGIC SYSTEM NOTES * Shout-type chants (Paladins and now Skald) have been fixed so that they can be canceled by using the ability a second time. * Spells are being renamed this week, and for the first installment the Thane, Hunter and Skald lists are provided here. The spells.html file in your Camelot game directory won't be up to date until all the spells are renamed. Stormcalling Beastcraft Battlesongs Thane changes: * Thanes have been re-tuned again due to imbalances in PvP. Thor's Lightning has been converted to an interruptible spell, and is intended to be a pre-combat (i.e. pulling) attack. The Thunder Shout line has had its timer increased and damage reduced, but remains a shout. A new line of direct damage, Toothgrinder's Hoof, has been added with low damage and a shorter timer, and is intended to add some extra damage during combat. Please test these changes before complaining about them. Skald changes: * Skald songs are now on a short timer, but can be switched in combat. * Skald shouts have had damages reduced and timers increased to remedy some imbalances in PvP. Category:Patch Notes Category:BETA Versions